Timoncules
AnimatedFan's movie-spoof "Hercules" Cast: *Hercules - Timon (The Lion King) *Megara - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Philoctetes - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) *Pegasus - The Bird (A Bug's Life) *Hades - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) *Pain and Panic - Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Zeus - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Hera - Ma (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Amphitryon and Alcmene - Phoebus and Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hermes - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Nessus - Clayton (Tarzan) *The Fates - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians (Animated)), Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *The Muses - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Pocahontas (Pocahontas) and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Prince John (Robin Hood) *The People of Thebes - Miss Bianca and Bernard (The Rescuers), Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio), Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) and George (The Aristocats) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) and Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Hydra - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *The Titans - Chernabog (Fantasia), Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Firebird (Fantasia 2000) and the Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) *Cyclops - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Baby Hercules - Zipper (Chip and Dale's Rescue Rangers) *Young Hercules - Young Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Baby Pegasus - Baby Aladar (Dinosaur) *Pain and Panic as Worms - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) and Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Poor Soul - Gisslle (Enchanted) *Pain and Panic as Snakes - Randall (Monsters, Inc) and Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Men working with hay - Pigs (The Three Little Pigs) *Penelope the Donkey - Iago (Aladdin) *The Boys with Frisbee - Mushu (Mulan) and Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Townsflok running away from Hercules' accident - Various Muppets (The Muppets), Anna (Frozen) and Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *The Nymphs - Birds (Up) *Odysseus - Woody (Toy Story) *Perseus - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Theseus - Ken (Toy Story 3) *Achilles - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) *Fish - Wart as Fish (The Sword in the Stone) *Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunks - Tod and Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Pain and Panic as Bugs - Mr. Mole (Thumbelina) and Bartok (Anastasia) *Chariot Driver - Bambi (Bambi) *Sundial Seller - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *End-of-the-World Man - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Snowball the Cat - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Cricket - Donald Duck (Disney) *Angry Boar - Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Evil Lion - Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) *Evil Bird - Aliens (Chicken Little) *Evil Fish - Kazer (The Wild) *Carvings - Boys (Meet the Robinsons) *Bull, Bird and Imp Fighters - Zombie (Scooby Doo on Zombie Island) *Adonis (Meg's old boyfriend) - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) *Girl Adonis Goes to - Kartina (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Painter - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Hercules Fangirls - EVE (Wall-E), Sally (Cars) and Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) *Pain and Panic as Birds - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) and Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Poseidon - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Ares - Remy (Ratatouille) *Athena - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Aphrodite - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Hephastus - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Apollo - Alex (Madagascar) *Bacchus - Jose (The Three Caballeros) *Artemis - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Narcissus - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog - Sea Monsters (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Carvings - El Supremo's Henchman (Freddie as F.R.O.7) Category:FreddieandDaffersFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs